


More Than a Footnote

by Xyliandra



Series: Inconsequential [3]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Introspection, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, implied post-Kyoto, not quite breaking the fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s the protagonist; we’re just footnotes.<br/>But what if one wishes to be more than a footnote?</p>
<p>Written as pre-slash, but vague enough that it could be interpreted otherwise. Semi-sequel to "Seating Arrangements", but written first as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Footnote

 

 

 “It’s his story,” the man stated without preamble.

Tatsumi looked up from the funding request before him to regard the scientist currently lounging on the couch in his office. “Pardon?”

“Tsuzuki,” Watari clarified, watching the brown haired shinigami through the window into the main office. “It’s always been his story, ya know?” Tatsumi followed the other man’s gaze. Hisoka seemed to be berating Tsuzuki for something or another, but Tsuzuki’s eyes were still smiling.

“I’m not sure I follow Watari.” The blonde sighed and turned to face the older man.

“Life in JuOhCho seems to revolve around him. Tsuzuki is always in the thick of it all. Every plot ties back to him. He’s the protagonist; we’re just footnotes.

“You’re mixing analogies. Stories don’t have foot notes. You’re thinking of your research papers.”

“Not true. Biographies tell stories, _and_ they have footnotes.” Tatsumi pursed his lips slightly. The expression flickered away as soon as it came.

“I stand corrected,” he conceded, his tone unreadable. Tatsumi placed his red pen on the desk and folded his hands. “What if one wishes to be more than a footnote?”

Watari flashed one of his 100 watt grins.”Write your own story!”

“And how would you propose to do that?”

Watari shrugged. “That’s the _real_ question. I’ve been trying to figure it out myself. I suppose since JuOhCho trickles back to Tsuzuki, you focus on your existence outside of the office—hobbies, activities, romances, and whatnot. I really haven’t moved into the experimental phase yet, so ‘s all just a hypothesis at this point.”

Tatsumi shuffled a few papers on his desk. “When you get to that point, I’d be happy to evaluate the research.” Watari stared at him, dumbfounded.

“I- I don’t follow,” Watari stated, rejecting the million other responses that crossed his mind.

“Peer review. I was under the impression that all leading research has been peer reviewed.”

“Well yes, but…” What exactly was Tatsumi offering? ”Uh, unfortunately we’re not in the same field, so we aren’t really peers in a research sense.” He paused, weighing the words heavy on his tongue. “Though, I am in the market for a co-author.”

Tatsumi regarded Watari for a long moment. Watari fidgeted under the intense stare but held his gaze.

“Well, I don’t know-"

_Shit._

“if I can allow myself"

_Damn._

 "to co-author”

_Can't breathe._

“an inconsistent analogy.”

_Fu--_

_Wait. What?_

Watari was aware he was gaping, but he couldn’t bring his body to stop.

“Even if biographies do have footnotes, they don’t have protagonists; they have subjects. The way you butcher literary devices is reprehensible. How can you expect to write a story if you cannot employ such simple techniques? I do not know if I can overlook such an offense,” Tatsumi stood up at his desk, picking up some papers, “but, I shall endeavor to try.” He crossed the room as Watari continued to stare at him, words failing the blonde. “While on the subject of co-authors, you may wish to employ one for your funding requests. Did you even re-read what you had written? Inexcusable.” Tatsumi handed the forms back to Watari. “Since everything leads to Tsuzuki anyway, I would encourage you to seek out him and his partner for assistance. I expect your amended request in my office by the end of the day. Then perhaps we can discuss your research more thoroughly over dinner.” And with that, Tatsumi walked out with a smile and a slight wave.

Watari stared at forms in his hands. He then looked between the solid oak desk and through the window at Tatsumi’s retreating form, sure he must have been hallucinating.

What the _fuck_ just happened?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how this piece came to be. It kind of just wrote itself.  
> First, I was remembering that an English teacher once told me that you cannot have more than one protagonist. Which had me wondering who would be the protagonist in Yami no Matsuei? If it there could really be only one, who would it be? I'm not sure I could answer that, as I don't subscribe to that theory, but everything seems to spiral back to Tsuzuki.  
> But then Watari was in my head, and this tongue-in-cheek, not-quite-breaking-the-fourth-wall piece spilled forth.


End file.
